The present invention relates to a terminal fitting which is attached to a bulb socket and makes elastic contact with a contact point of a bulb mounted in the bulb socket.
This kind of terminal fitting is disclosed in the following Patent Reference 1. In the terminal fitting of Patent Reference 1, a spring part extends in a meandering shape from a base part fixed to a socket body and the spring part makes elastic contact with a contact point of a bulb.